


Me. K. Clone

by Fauxpines



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Selfcest, Simulation, Video Game, Virtual Reality, advanced masturbation, clone, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: When Miko works the graveyard shift at the store to inventory, she takes advantage of her time alone to use the simulation room to enjoy a new and very peculiar game that allows her to explore herself all the better.
Relationships: selfcest - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Me. K. Clone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I was commissioned to do from an interested individual I was hit up by on twitter. If you enjoyed this work please thank them for granting me the funds to write this piece. There may be more given the commissioner's decision to purchase more chapters. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/eddyslejandro?s=20

Miko Kubota scanned another box among the many that she had to inventory for that night. Her and Five were assigned the graveyard shift to take care of the store’s stock as punishment for having botched their last mission and needed reinforcements to help out. Phil had many times before accepted that sometimes the job has a few hiccups and accidents happen, but this time they needed to do a little extra to make up for it. 

As Miko scanned and took into account another copy of the latest shooter title they were selling, she couldn’t help but notice that her partner was having some difficulties keeping up. Usually he would be more than happy to do some of the more menial tasks that they wanted him to do for the store, but tonight he was on the low end of his usual upbeat and energetic self. 

“Hey Five, you alright bud. Looks like your stamina bar is running a little low there. You gonna be alright?” Miko asked her friend.

“Wha? Yeah,” he said letting out a loud yawn. “Sorry, I'm used to pulling all nighters, but my grandparents needed me at the van this morning for the breakfast rush. I guess my gamer rank is making their place more popular. Everyone now wants to eat at the place that Hi-Five started at I guess.”

“Right on,” Miko replied with thumbs up. “But yeah man, you’re looking like something out of a zombie survival game.”

She proceeded to shuffle about the store like a zombie, groaning and moaning with her arms up. Five gave a small chuckle, which proved how tired he was because normally he would have been rolling on the floor laughing out loud at one of her top notch jokes like that.

“Go ahead and head on back home Five. I got this,” Miko said with a smile.

“You sure? There’s so much work left,” Five asked with some concern. 

“Pfft, if you keep going on like this we won’t be done until sunrise. Go back home and get recharged, and tell Zahra I say hey,” Miko said, taking Five’s scanner gun from him. 

“Alright Miko, you win,” he admitted defeat at her call to make sure he was alright. “Hasta mañana amiga.” 

“Night,” she said as she looked at the remaining stock she had to scan into the system. 

Deciding to make the menial task all the more fun, she arranged the items in a way that allowed her to demonstrate her skills as a speed gamer. Dual-wielding her scanners, she ran and flipped through the various boxes and packages and got them imputed into the store's system. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she high fived herself for a job well done. 

“Easy-peasy. ME. K.O. FOR THE WIN!”  
She looked at her watch and saw that she had finished way earlier than expected. Her memory pinged with what Phil had told her and Five when they started, that they could go and use the simulation room. He said it was incentive to get the job done faster, but the way he made it sound they wouldn’t be able to do it. 

“Phil underestimated the power of Miko, leveled up with skill points invested in focus. TO THE SIMULATOR!” she exclaimed with vigor as she ran down to the simulation room. 

Using the code that Phil had given her to grant access to the room, Miko waltzed into the room and made her way to the control panel. She typed into the keyboard and accessed the game database that Hinobi kept. Every game that they had made was at her fingertips and in glorious plixel enhanced augmented reality glory. She scrolled through the various consoles and genres to find something that sounded interesting for the time she had available and make it count. 

Not feeling so intrigued by the usual titles that she had seen or played multiple times before, she went about searching for the not so familiar titles that had limited or didn’t even make it to release. Browsing the titles for a minute, she came upon a game that had a rating of HC for “Hard Core”. Miko had heard of these games before, super rare titles that were few and far between that were rumored to be only for the most elite gamers. As an advanced level Glitch Tech, having had experience from the last few years in the field, she felt like she was hardcore enough to take on any Hard Core rated game. 

There was also a sense of intrigue to a title that sounded so bland.

“‘Self Exploration’, huh,” Miko uttered to herself with the idea that this game had so much mystery that it had to be worth a bit of time to look into for a bit. 

She double clicked the file and loaded the game as the simulator began to adjust and load plixels to begin her simulation. The room had turned white and a figure formed within the room that resembled a small cherub. The tiny winged man giggled in a way that gave Miko flashbacks to her first encounter with Helpy on her first day as a tech. 

“Teehee. Welcome to ‘Self Exploration’ where you are your own greatest adventure. Here you will gain levels and unlock skins and equipment for your game to have more variety for the fun to be had. For your game you can do the tutorial and set up a custom experience, or skip to the default quick play mode.”

Miko immediately pressed the quick play mode, as she loathed the time it took to set up customizations and tutorials. She wanted a quick session and have a bit of fun for the time she had available.

“You have selected quick play mode,” the cherub had said, fluttering about Miko. “ Now have fun with exploring yourself.”

Miko was a little confused as to why a little cupid man was instructing her on a game that was supposed to be considered Hard Core. She figured she could think about that later after she had her fun with the game. Hopefully the game wouldn’t be such a disappointment given this rare opportunity to have the simulation room all to herself. Suddenly the title appeared before her in pink cursive letters. It didn’t feel indicative of a game that should be given such a rating. The white room fell dark as the plixels formed a room that was filled with soft candle light, shag carpeting spawned beneath her feet, and the walls which became dark red. 

“This is a ‘Hard Core’ rated game?” Miko asked as she took in the sight of the soft and almost romantic setting. “PALEEEESE! This game should be rated SC for soft…”

Suddenly, in a flash, Miko’s clothe’s disappeared from her body. 

“CORE! AAAHHH!” she shrieked out as her hands instinctively flew to cover her breasts and bush. 

“Damn it, the game already glitched out. Knew it was too good to be true.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that if I were you,” said a very familiar voice from behind her. 

Miko turned around and saw a large bed that had red satin sheets and see-through curtains hanging from the canopy. The sight of the bed did throw her off a little, but what really got her was the fact that she saw herself standing in front of the bed completely naked as well. However, she didn’t seem to have a sense of shame or concern as Miko herself did as she stood more proudly in her bare form.

“Is… is that me?”

“Hehe, more like Me. K.O.,” her double giggled as she made the joke. “Welcome to your game. I am here to help you explore your deepest desires.”

“OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! That's what that title meant,” Miko exclaimed as she started to put the pieces together that indicated that this was most definitely a “Hard Core” game. 

The duplicate giggled again and gave a wink that sent out a literal heart made of plixels that popped and dissipated into thin air. 

“This game scans your neuro pathways and develops a personalized experience where depending on how far you push the bounds of your sexual desires you are rewarded with more goodies to make your future experiences all the more exciting,” the Miko duplicate said with a sultry smile and licked her lips. 

“So, I am basically going to fuck myself to win more prizes… neat. But wait, does this make me a narcissist? Am I on the path of being like a Mitch-pire?”

“Not at all, every good and healthy sexual lifestyle starts with a little self love,” said the duplicate as a little box appeared above her head citing a bit of sexual health information. “This is a safe zone for you to understand and expand your desires accordingly.”

“I guess that makes sense. This is just a more advanced form of masturbation is all… Right?” 

“That’s right,” the clone said and began to saunter over to Miko with a slight sway in her hips. 

As the clone approached her, Miko looked over the duplicate’s body from head to toe. She always knew that she was a fairly attractive young woman. With thick thighs, wide hips, and a modest bust she was always proud that her body was straight up banging, and she knew it. She absolutely reveled in the fact that she was a thicc warrior woman that kicked butt.

However… was she ready to take herself on in this “arena”?

Miko’s thought ended when her clone reached her with a smile on her face and a half lidded stare that was the epitome bedroom eyes. 

“Are you ready to get started Me… K… O…?” she asked, tucking a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear. 

Miko had to admit that at that moment, her level of hotness was on the tier of Epic. She wasn’t going to deny that she was indeed a master of self pleasure and had a variety of toys to help her on the quest for the perfect orgasm, but she was hoping that this whole experience may very well put all of that to shame.

“Does a salamander love seaweed?” Miko asked back.

“Only when it is raining,” her clone responded and followed up with a passionate kiss. 

The virtual Miko’s lips crashed into Miko’s with an intensity she never would have expected from a video game construct. She didn’t think that it would feel so good. Her lips were soft and warm, not what she was expecting from a pixel version of herself. But with all that she had experienced with her time fighting glitches, she supposed anything was possible. Even this. 

The game duplicate reached up and began to caress Miko’s body. Again, Miko was astonished as the game version of herself felt so good. The feel of her hands were so soft and gentle. Not at all like the glitches she fought many times before over years of being a tech. Miko felt the electricity flow through her, and her skin erupted in goosebumps. 

The original decided she was taking in the action long enough and decided it was her time to start playing too. No point in just sitting by and letting things go on autoplay. Miko wanted to keep her ranks as player one in this little game of sexual exploration. It was time to break out the special moves on her part. 

The kiss was broken followed by heavy breathing, which her clone seemed to mimic as well. She dropped down to her knees and took control. Seeing her pussy from this perspective was a curious sight. Normally she had only ever seen herself in the mirror, and that came with some limitations as she didn’t get to see everything on full display. Here she got to see her beautiful self in all its glory. Her slit was clean and tight, with the nub of her clit set at the top, sitting there and ready to be played with. She was proud to say that she was very well groomed as she made sure to shave regularly. There wasn’t anybody she needed to keep herself clean for, but she preferred the feel of it. It was however convenient to know that now the habit came in handy. 

Miko, after admiring herself, proceeded to stick her tongue out and lick her own pussy. She had to admit that there was a part of herself that always wanted to try it. Before this, she had tasted her own juices a few times after she masturbated with her toys or fingers. Now she got to experience it from the source. Again, she marveled at the power of Hinobi tech, as her clone actually did taste and smell like her. The sound of her doppelganger’s moans filled her ears as fingers laced through her hair to stabilize herself while she ate herself out. The original’s hands ran up and down her thick thighs and rested on her plump ass where she grasped her cheeks firmly to keep her clone’s wet snatch pressed to her mouth.

The young blue haired woman’s tongue ran up the very familiar slit and flicked at the clit with every pass. After so many licks she changed up to technique to keep it fresh, darting around from side to side and in circles around the sensitive nub. The peculiar part about all of it, other than the fact that she was eating herself out, was the fact that Miko could swear she faintly felt the sensations she was giving. Her pussy felt a tingling sensation that began to grow the longer she licked. Loosening her grip on her clone’s ass, she snuck her left hand down and began fingering herself. Her fingers ran across her own slit, collecting her fluids that seeped out. Now wet enough, she plunged her fingers into her pussy and began rubbing her most sensitive spots located deep within her.The multiple sensations hitting her at once was driving Miko crazy as she was lost in the myriad of pleasure. 

Suddenly, the plixel clone pulled Miko’s head away from her sopping wet virtual, yet realistic, pussy. Miko was distraught at first, as she felt like she could experience this feeling forever. However, looking into her clone’s eyes, she could tell that they were far from done. The game version of herself brought her back up and laid into another passionate kiss, even more powerful than before. Their tongues darted about each other’s mouths, mingling and swapping the virtual and real fluids between them. 

“I can feel you are getting close, aren’t you?” the clone asked.

Miko nodded quickly, still hungry for more. 

“Well then, let’s go to the bed and try something I know you really want to do.”

The duplicate grabbed the original by the hand and gently guided her to the bed, perfectly made with satin sheets, ready for the self exploration to continue. Clone Miko sat down on the bed and began to scoot back and guide the original onto the bed with her. Spreading her legs open, Miko could see how wet she made her virtual self’s pussy and admired how it shined in the soft lighting. 

“Have you ever wanted to try scissoring?” the game version of her asked. 

“I think we both know the answer to that,” Miko replied. Both of them now wore a devious smile as they shared the same thought. 

Both Miko’s intertwined their legs and pressed themselves into one another. Their pussies met and the sensation was absolutely breathtaking. Miko and her double gasped as the most sensitive areas of their bodies made contact and began to slide slowly against one another. As if in perfect synchronicity, the two identical bodies grinded into one another as they gained momentum and increased the pressure into one another. Their lips and clits rubbed one another, heightening the shared pleasure to critical mass. 

“OH MY GOD! MY PLEASURE GAUGE IS ABOUT TO BREAK!” Miko screamed out as she felt both her and her clones orgasm reaching its peak. 

“Cum for us Miko,” her virtual self said in encouragement. “Don’t hold back one bit.”

“OH SSSHMMUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!!”

Miko took heed of what the gamer girl said and let loose as she feverishly grinded her hips. Finally, she maxed out her gauge as she screamed and cursed as it felt like electricity shot through her whole body. She had given herself many orgasms before, but this was hands down the best one she ever had. She was still reeling from how good it felt and the tingling feeling was yet to subside. Through the fog of euphoria she felt like it was literally twice as good as even her best orgasm from before. 

Feeling a shift in the virtual mattress, her clone crawled and propped herself up over Miko’s body. Staring into each other’s eyes, Miko could see the look of self satisfaction plastered over her duplicate’s face. Miko could only imagine it was a mirror image of her own, and if they were thinking the same thing, she knew the clone was about to lay a loving kiss onto her. 

As the prediction came to fruition, Miko felt as everything around her was fading out and going back to normal. Her clothes began to re-materialize as the simulation faded out into thin air. The energetic tech, now thoroughly satisfied with herself, proceeded to get up and get adjusted to leave and head back home. Suddenly before her flashed a screen of her stats from her run of the game. It read out as a series of factors including technique, time, passion, intensity, and a few other stats that tied into the moments she just experienced. An experience bar filled rapidly and showed she had reached level two. Another screen popped up and showed a series of new skins and costumes along with special “items” that were unlocked and now available to her. The most curious part however was an extra slot that opened up with an icon that showed a chibi style version of her face. Miko’s mind raced as she took in all that was now presented to her. 

She made her way over to the control board and accessed the file for the game one more time. With a few clicks, she made a copy of the game. Making sure everything was cleaned, organized, and locked up, Miko made her way back home. The whole drive back, she thought of nothing but what she was going to do with the game, and all the fun she was going to have with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and are interested in me writing a piece for you please message me on Twitter to discuss your idea. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/fauxpines


End file.
